


be aware of our substitution (and us)

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down has so many different meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be aware of our substitution (and us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



> This part is accompanied by a soundtrack-
> 
> "Roslyn" by Bon Iver (good winter, French)
> 
> I told you this song was mine, for us.  
> Sorry it took me so long.

Just  then,  there  was  a  knock  on  my  door.    It  startled  me  so  I  jumped  a  little  and  my  heart  began to  race  as  I  slowly  opened  the  curtain  to  see  who  was  outside.    It  was  my  buddy  Scott.    I  hadn’t heard  from  him  in  days.   “Claire!!!”  He  shouted  as  I  opened  the  door.  He  invited  himself  inside  and  gave  me  a  big  hug. “Hey  stranger!  Where  on  Earth  have  you  been?”  I  replied,  hugging  him  back. “I  had  to  move  dude,  my  lease  was  up  on  the  apartment  and  I  don’t  have  any  minutes  left  on  my cell  phone,”  he  explained  as  he  took  a  seat  and  drew  a  pint  of  whiskey  from  his  pocket. “Ah  so  that  explains  why  my  calls  have  been  forwarded  to  voicemail  you  punk!”  I  poked  him  in the  ribs  and  went  into  the  kitchen  to  get  some  coke  for  the  whiskey. I  got  two  small  glasses  and  we  poured  a  couple  of  drinks.    We  began  talking  about  his  new place,  his  dramatic  girlfriend,  his  uptight  dad,  and  after  a  few  more  pours  of  booze  I  began  to  tell him  about  my  week.   “Wow  Claire  this  sounds  like  some  wild  stuff!”  he  seemed  excited  rather  than  doubtful,  as  I  had expected.    He  seemed  to  believe  me. “Yeah,  so  wild  that  I  barely  told  anyone  anything  and  they  are  making  me  go  to  a  counselor,”  I said  with  some  resentment. “Sick!!”  he  cried  out  with  a  little  giggle. “So,  are  you  going  back  out  there?”  he  asked  as  he  glanced  out  the  window  behind  me.    It wasn’t  quite  dark  out  yet,  the  days  are  so  long  in  June,  but  it  was  still  drizzling  a  grey  sheet  of rain.   “Not  sure,”  I  replied.  I  really  wasn’t  sure  at  that  point. “Well,  if  you  do  you  better  give  me  the  address  in  case  you  don’t  come  back  I’ll  know  where  to tell  the  cops  you  went!”  he  busted  into  laughter,  and  I  chuckled  along  with  him,  feeling  the alcohol  permeate  and  settle  my  busy  mind  for  once.   
I  felt  good,  warm  inside  and  happy.    I  wasn’t  worrying  about  everything,  or  missing  my  father,  or racking  my  brain  with  questions  about  the  events  of  the  past  week.   After  a  few  hours  Scott  had  sobered  enough  to  drive  home,  and  he  promised  to  have  his  cell phone  back  on  by  Thursday.    We  said  a  warm  goodbye,  and  I  watched  him  pull  out  of  my  long drive  way  and  into  the  night  rain.  When  his  taillights  had  faded  out  of  sight,  I  went  back  inside and  closed  the  door.   I went to my closet to find my rain boots.  I was going to go back to Horseshoe Lane. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Soundtrack)
> 
> "Exit music" , Radiohead.
> 
> I can't do this alone.


End file.
